1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foamed hair product, and more particularly, to mousse hair compositions which provide a stable and expandable foam, a soft hold, and effective luster and shine for the hair of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mousse hairstyling products have become popular with the public. Such products are dispensed from an aerosol can as a pressure sensitive foam which is released upon the hair, typically after the hair is shampooed and towel dried. A mousse gives an appearance of penetration of the hair as the foam collapses and has ingredients that perform functions that are needed for the improved styling of hair. In particular, some of the purposes of these ingredients are to add body to the hair, thereby making it appear fuller on the head of the user, and to enhance the combability of the hair in order to make it more manageable. In a mousse, some of the collapsed foam may be designed to be combed out of the hair during the process of styling.
Mousses are distinguished from hairsprays or hair setting sprays which are typically used during the final step in holding the set of the hair. Such hairsprays tend to form a film, with flexibility provided by plasticizers that allow the hair to have some freedom of motion. Pressurized hair spray is generally a solution of film-producing resins in an alcohol solvent, together with an appropriate propellant, usually packaged in a tin plate steel can. When sprayed on the hair, the product forms droplets of resin, which, when dry, impart support and stiffening properties to the individual hair fibers, by forming junctions between adjacent or intersecting hair fibers and thereby yielding a rigid network.
The prior art in this field is represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,240,450; 4,371,517; and 4,673,569.